The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo: Bleach Style!
by Alyxandra Sophia
Summary: Squad 3 gets a new 5th seat. She's wild, savage, and covered in tattoos. Yet somehow, Izuru starts to fall for her! Definate lemon coming at you after chapter 1
1. Chapter 1: Meet and Greet

The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo

Ryu yawned, stretching a tattooed arm above her head as she woke up. Today was a big day for her, her entrance ceremony into Squad 3. She was so excited that her request for the one open seat in the squad had been given to her, for she wanted to be in the squad for a very specific reason.

As she dressed in her shinigami robes for the first time, she was relieved that the top was backless, for her dragon tattoo liked to watch the happenings around them. The ceremony was relatively quick and painless, so to speak. Nobody got killed anyway...

She stood at her post, she expected bored out of her wits even on her first day. That's what she thought, anyway, until HE came out of the shadows and announced that he was assigned to as her partner at her post. The girl practically swooned in front of the man with the pale yellow hair that covered half of his face. He was so sexy she wanted to pounce onto him and make she he wasn't a virgin, though she doubted he was a virgin anyway. She stared at him subconsciously, entranced by him.

Izuru fidgeted nervously. He was the Lieutenant of Squad 3, and had been for a good long time, but he had never met some one who made him as uncomfortable as the new 5th seat of the squad. She had waist-length purple hair and there were tattoos all over her body, and all of them, save a vine with a single rose blossom on it, were moving of their own volition. The largest and most impressive of her tattoos was a dragon that looked at Izuru with such disdain that he was truly fearful of the inked beast. She had bright eyes that kept changing colors, one moment they would be purple, the next white, and gold after that. She had just enough curves to make it easy to tell she was female, and Izuru could tell that just under her ink-covered skin lay the muscles and personality of a feral wildcat, or a dragon. He found that despite himself, he was a bit attracted to this intimidating female.

He watched as a male bunny tattoo that looked like a cuter version of Chappy donned a suit and flirted with a geisha tattoo. He laughed to himself when the rabbit received a stinging slap to his face and went crying to a meneki neko that was wearing an apron. A snake tattoo was winder his or herself around the dragon, whom looked like it bliss. Izuru blushed and looked away when he realized that the two tattoos were mating.

"Enjoying the show, Fukataicho?" Ryu asked, looking at her superior.

"W-why are they doing that?" he asked, a faint blush on his pale cheeks. "And in full view too!"

"They have minds of their own sir, as well as needs of their own." she replied, a laugh playing on her lips as she moved closer to him, her canines looking like fangs in that moment. "I wonder... does Kira Fukataicho have anyone who fulfills his needs?"

Izuru blushed bright red, looking away. "That was out of turn, 5th seat Ryu." Izuru thought for a moment. {I could use this to my advantage... if I brought a girl like Ryu to the next drinking party, maybe I won't have to go to any more of them!} "However... you will not be reprimanded further if you accompany me to a... social gathering of sorts this evening."

Ryu surprised him by blushing. "Yes sir!"

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and soon it was nightfall. Izuru walked Ryu to her room. "Meet me outside the barracks in one hour. Dress casually." He said in his usual emotion-deficient tone.

Ryu spent the next 45 minutes showering, applying light make up, and dressing in a white backless halter top and dark skinny jeans with silver high heels. She met Izuru outside the barracks right on time.

.


	2. Chapter 2: Sake and Lust

Chapter 2

Rangiku's jaw drop when Izuru walked in. It wasn't even Izuru himself that had her mouth hanging open. It was the young female who followed him. She was beautiful, with long, thick purple hair and pale skin, and terrifying in the way she held herself, like she would kill you as soon as look at you, and the tattoos that covered her body. Her eyes changed color constantly.

"Oy, Izuru, who's the new girl?" Ikkaku asked, grinning at the girl. "Dya have dibs on her or is she up for grabs?"

The girl walked up to Ikkaku, smiling wickedly and sat in his lap. "I dunno big boy, am I? The name is Ryu, 5th seat of squad 3. I don't have a last name. What about you guys?" She said, looking everyone in the eyes.

Momo stood looking at Ryu, eyes wide at the savage looking woman, then she stood up shakily. "Anno... I'm Momo, that's Ikakku, Shuuhei, Yuroichi, Rangiku, and Toshiro!" She said, pointing to each person when she said their name. She sat back down as Nanao and Shunsui arrived.

"I, Shunsui, have arrived with the kawaii kawaii Nanao-chan~" Shunsui said when he walked in, dragging the unenthusiastic Nanao behind him.

Ryu drank a cup if sake in one gulp. "Are we drinking or what?"

3 hours later and Ryu was helping Izuru stumble into his room. She was completely sober, him, not so much.

"Hey, hey Ryu...you're sexy" He said, giggling. "I wanna do it with you, right now." He said, trying to press her against the wall and pull off her top.

"Are you sure, Fukataicho?" She asked him, guiding his hand under her shirt and to her bare breast. He nodded and removed her top with much difficulty and stared at her bare chest as she unbuttoned his shirt. Ryu walked to the bed and laid down, putting her hair into a braid quickly.

Izuru followed her to the bed eagerly, no hesitation in his drunken mind. Her delicate skin was pale and full of scars, and her breasts were the perfect size, somewhere between Momo and Rangiku's sizes. His pants seemed too tight so he removed them, the growing lump in his boxers made them uncomfortable as well, but he didn't want to be naked before she was.

Ryu stared at Izuru's almost naked form as if in awe. He was aroused, as was she, and he had scars covering his chest as much as she did. She let out a gasp when he suddenly pulled down her skinny jeans, his drunken fingers taking far too long for her liking, but she tolerated it, her sex trembling with anticipation.

When he finally got her jeans off, Izuru climbed on top of Ryu and kissed her passionately, his soft fingers caressing her body gently, the bulge in his boxers pressing against the wet spot of her lace panties making them both gasp. "Ryu..." he said in a lust-filled voice that made her shiver. "Can I? I want to feel you around me... please tell me I can..."

Ryu wanted with all her heart to say yes, but first she would have to play with him for a bit. "You can, but first... make me feel good."

* * *

><p>Ok yes, I know, I know, you hate me for the cliff hanger. But I have to leave it here! I want you begging for more before I post the next chapter. So review and tell me what you think! The more people review, the sooner I update. Bai bai! :3<p>

.


	3. Chapter 3: Peaches are Sour

At that moment, Momo had decided to visit Izuru, which made perfect sense to the intoxicated female.

"...make me feel good" She heard some one say.

"Ok!" Momo said, bursting into the room. "I'll do my special watermellon technique!"

"M-Momo!" Izuru said, sobering immediately. "Wh-what are you doing here?" He noticed what he was doing and jumped away from the blushing Ryu.

"Damn..." Ryu said, sitting up, her bare breasts seeming to stare at Momo and Izuru. "Why'd ya hafta come in Momo? I was about to get laid..."

"Wh-what?" Izuru exclaimed, turning even redder then he was before. "You and I were gonna...?"

"Yeah... but I guess the mood was ruined. Cya in a few hours sir." Ryu said cheerfully, holding back tears as she ran from the room, grabbing her discarded clothes as she ran out.

"Ryu, wait!" Izuru exclaimed, pulling on his pants. "RYUUUUU!"

Momo just stood there, flabbergasted. "Izuru and the tat girl were gonna... holy shit thats a good scoop! Wait 'till Rangiku finds out!" She said, grinning.

* * *

><p>a bit shorter the usual, but I just wasn't feeling Bleach-y today...<p> 


End file.
